The Road Downhill
by PrincessHinata
Summary: Shikon Valley is a horrible place to live. Death is around every corner. But one person is here to change it all. Kagome Higurashi was an average teenager until the day she meet the man who was sent to kill her.


**Okay guys I am trying to make a long story, but it might not work out so well. So please just stay will me and help me I will try my best, but don't hurt me if I do anything wrong. runs and huddles in corner Either way I hope you enjoy this story. I really felt like writing something different then Meet Again. Not so sweet and cute you know. There still might be romance, but I don't know. But Sango and Miroku will definitely have something. What I don't know. A Baby. J/k j/k. Not really. Lol.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**PH**

* * *

**The Road Down Hill**

**Chapter One**

**by.**

**Princess Hinata

* * *

**

Bold means other person talking

Italic means In persons mind

Underlined Bold means authors note

Kagome Higurashi - Teen detective - 17 years old

Sota - Kagome's brother – 11 years old

Detective Shippo - Idiot detective that helps Kagome along the way – 35 years old

* * *

**Shikon Valley is a horrible place to live. Death is around every corner. But one person is here to change it all. **

**Kagome Higurashi was an average teenager until the day she meet the man who was sent to kill her.

* * *

**

Kagome was walking down the road towards her home when she felt some thing rush past her. She turned around just in time to see a blur of white and red past her. She wanted to run after it, but something held her back. She got home to find the door open and her mother lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

Kagome went screaming through the house looking for her brother. After searching his room she found him curled up in a ball with his hand on his ears and his eyes shut tight. She touched him lightly on the shoulder and he screamed at the top of his lungs. She picked him up and rocked him back and forth whispering to him its alright. He was safe.

After her brother was asleep she set him on the couch and called the police. They got there in 10 minutes, but during that time Kagome looked around to see if she could find any clues.

Kagome was good at detective work even though she was only fifteen years old. Her father had be a Professional Detective who was well known in within Shikon Valley and beyond. She had always gone with him to work and she studied what he did and read his books. Most of the books were complicated stuff, but she managed to understand it all. Her Father had died on the job, when he was investigating the man he called White. White had murdered 20 men in one night and her father had be one of them. White has not been caught and he has murdered many since. Kagome tries to follow this case, but lately he has murdered to many to keep up with. Now her mother has been killed. White has been know to leave a white mark on the floor next to the person he kills. It is made by a white marker that is easily wiped off. We figure he wants people to know it was him, but we haven't figured out why.

Kagome searched around her mother. If Kagome had not of been looking then she would not have noticed the tiny white mark next to her mothers foot. Kagome now knew she needed to find White and kill him.

The first to arrive was Detective Shippo, Detective Shi for short, who walked in with his white latex gloves already on his hands. He knew what had happened just from the first look. It was a murder, to be exact a murder by "White," the same man that had killed 3 times this week and its only Monday. Walking around the body of Kagome's mother he saw what he was looking for, the white mark, it confirmed his belief of what happened. Detective Shi walked over to Kagome who was sitting on the couch. Kagome hadn't even noticed the man who had walked in, until he cleared his throat as if to say excuse me. The noise caused her to jerk her head up in surprise. Thats when the detective started questioning her.

"**Ms. Higurashi what exactly happened?"**

"Well I was walking home from school, it had just ended, but when I got here the door was open and I saw my mother lying in the hallway."

"**Did you see anyone on your way home?"**

"No."

"**Was anyone else in the house?"**

"My brother."

"**Where is he?"**

"In his, oh I remember a red and white blur run past me on my way home, I was gong to follow it, but I didn't."

"**Did you see the persons face?"**

"No I didn't, I should have followed him."

"**No, its a good thing you didn't or you might have gotten in danger."**

"Is that all?"

"**Yes Ms. Higurashi it is, if you figure anything else out then please call me."**

Detective Shi gave Kagome his card and walked back over to Kagome's mom. Kagome went up to her room so she could think in peace . What is she to do now. She has to take care of her brother and she need to catch "White". First thing is to get my brother safe and keep him that way. Kagome walked over to her brothers room and just stood there watching him sleep.

_How sweet and innocent he looks, I wonder how much he saw and if he saw white. That idiot detective didn't even think to ask my brother if he saw anything. I guess I have to solve this problem myself. _

Just as Kagome started walking out of the room her brother sat straight up and started yelling. Kagome ran over to him and started rubbing his back whispering it's okay, it's okay. He laid back down after a few minutes.

"**Kagome? How are we going to live?"**

"Don't worry about that, its my job to make sure your okay."

"**But, what about you?"**

"Don't worry everything will be okay. You just go back to sleep."

When Kagome's brother was finally back to sleep she got up and walked out leaving the door open so she could still hear him. Kagome walked to the Kitchen and sat down at the table, so she could try and figure out what the heck she was going to do.

_That blur that ran pat me has coming to do with this. I just know it. It was coming from my house. But right now I need to get someone to keep my brother safe. I could take him to Sango's house or maybe grandpa can take care of him. It seems that White is coming after my family, or maybe I'm thinking to much about this. It could just be coincidental that he killed both my parents. _

Kagome sat in silence for awhile just thinking about what she should do and thats when it hit her. She will take Sota to her grandfathers, so he will be watched and he will go to school and everythign will be normal for him. Kagome will go live with Sango and her brother Kohaku.

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

Sota was walking down the stairs and he saw his sister sitting at the table with a triumphant look on her face.

_What is she thinking. How can she be so normal about this. We have lost bother our parents and her she is just acting like nothing happened._

"Sota, are you okay? Is there something you need?"

"**No."**

"Okay, well you are going to go live with Grandpa and I am going to go live with Sango, because I don't think Grandpa can take care of us both. I need you to go to school and I want you to have a normal life. We may not have father or mother anymore, but we have each other. Just think of it that way. I love you and so does grandpa."

"**What? I thought we could live together in this house."**

"This house isn't safe. White knows where it is. We need to go somewhere that White hasn't been and that would be grandpas. I am going to Sango's house because I need to do something that I know grandpa wouldn't approve of. I have to track down White. I need to catch him since the police force can't seem to get him."

"**That isn't safe Kagome. You don't need to do that."**

"What if he comes after you. I don't want you getting hurt. I want you to live a normal life."

**"This is a normal life. Here in Shikon Valley this is how a normal kid lives."**

"Well, I don't want this to be how you live. I don't want you to have to be careful where you go or what you do. I want you to be able to walk down the street and not have to worry what is around every corner you turn."

Sota was silent. He didn't know what to say anymore. He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of this. That once she made up her mind there was no stopping her.

"So, do you see it my way? I am going to find White and I will kill him."

**"Fine. Do what you like, but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt either."**

* * *

**Well ya'll his it for now hopefully i get comments on this one. I will only add more if I get 5 comments or more.**

**Thanks **

**PH**


End file.
